A Kiss After Work Hours
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: After a long day of work, Rex and Elsa share a special moment together.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and location of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, only how the story goes. The characters and location of We're Back! A Dinosaur Story belongs to Universal. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story, though there will be no OC's. This takes place at the end of the film before it goes back to the future Rex's point of view. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**A Kiss After Work Hours**

It had been an hour since the Natural History Museum in New York City had closed for the night. Miss Julia Bleeb had just closed up shop for the night. Whoog the triceratops and Dweeb the Parasaurolophus were up in the dining room eating their usual intake of hotdogs. Elsa, Louie and Cecilia had left before the doors were locked up and Professor Neweyes was currently talking with Miss Bleeb. As for Rex the Tyrannosaurus, he was currently making his way to the living room above the museum.

As he passed through the open doors, Rex found himself looking about the room. The friendly tyrant king leaned against the rails that were made of granite. Rex was thinking of how the day went and thought that it went pretty well.

_No kids got lost from their parents nor did any fights break out_, Rex thought to himself as he thought about the ups and downs, _Though Whoog nearly stepped on a kid, luckily Dweeb was able to stop him without making a scene. Elsa was able to keep the rides she gave gentle to the kids that got one._

Then he thought back to the pterodactyl and thought how pretty she looked on this particular day. He didn't know why, but Rex felt a certain magnetism to the pterodactyl lately. Like a new kind of feeling was starting to build up within his heart. It felt like something his heart was telling him to say to Elsa. Rex was about to go join his fellow dinos in the dining room when a voice said from behind, "Nice night, isn't it?"

This startled Rex to where he turned around and flailed his arms while falling over the stone railing. The Tyrannosaurus fell on the ground with a loud thump. Elsa looked over the railing and asked, "Rex, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Elsa." Rex said as he propped himself up with his elbows. The Pterodactyl flapped down next to him and asked, "Would you like a hand up?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks." He said as she held out her hand. Rex took it and Elsa grunted as she helped him up to his feet. Rex stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. They just stood there, not knowing what to say to each other. Rex then took a deep breath before saying, "Nice work with the kids today, Elsa."

"Oh." She said with a bashful smile. Then with a wave of her hand she said, "Why thank you."

"Yeah, those kids really seemed to enjoy the ride you gave them." Rex said while rubbing the back of his neck. Both dinosaurs moved over to the couch as Rex asked, "I thought you went to the dining area with Whoog and Dweeb to get some hotdogs."

"Oh, I was." Elsa shrugged. She shifted on the couch that was big enough for the dinosaurs. Then she said, "But then I noticed that you weren't with us and decided to see what was keeping you and I found you in here lost in your thoughts. I didn't want to interrupt so I waited."

"Huh." Rex said as he glanced away. Elsa then chuckled as she said, "But I guess that my approach was a little shocking, huh?"

"Eh, a little." Rex laughed too. Then he asked, "Elsa, do you ever think of Louie and Cecelia's growing relationship?"

"Eh, from time to time." The Pterodactyl said with a shrug of her shoulders. Then she arched a brow and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Rex started as he rubbed the back of his neck again. His mind wasn't working with his heart as he tried to say, "I was kinda wondering-"

"Yeah." She said leaning a little closer to him. Rex gulped really hard as he tried to find the words. He took a deep breath and said, "Elsa, I've come to really appreciate you as a friend. But maybe we could be something more than just friends. Maybe…"

Elsa cut him off by planting her lips against his. This completely surprised Rex as the kiss made him lean back a little. The Tyrannosaur was at a loss for words when she backed off. Elsa giggled and said, "Sorry. Your speech was so beautiful and I thought that if I didn't do something quickly I might just, lay an egg."

Then she sheepishly cringed when she had noticed that Rex hadn't said anything. Rubbing her arm she said, "I do apologize for cutting you off like that. I guess that I was just lost in the heat of the moment." She hung her head and said with a sigh, "I understand if this makes you change your mind."

But Rex responded differently by gently taking her face with his three fingered hands and pulled her closer. Their lips met again in another kiss. Their eyes closed as they could feel the love between them blossom. Elsa was able to wrap her wings as best as she could around his shoulders. When they parted they looked into each other's eyes yet didn't say anything. The two dinosaurs then pressed up against each other in a hug. Elsa then said, "I had heard that Whoog and Dweeb were planning to go camping tonight before tomorrow's opening. Plus, Miss Bleeb will be going home after Neweyes leaves. And that means…"

"We have the whole house to ourselves." Rex finished. The Tyrannosaur held onto her as he laid down on his back against the couch cushions. Elsa then snuggled up closer to Rex as they laid there. Then a thought crossed her mind and she raised up and sat on the Tyrannosaur's belly. Rex looked to her as she grabbed both sides of his snout and planted another kiss on his lips for a third time.

Rex didn't fight it as he leaned into the kiss. They went for it and filled the kiss with more passion. When they parted once again, Elsa moved back to where she could snuggle against him. Rex glanced down at her and said, "Elsa."

"Hmm." The Pterodactyl said with her eyes closed. The Tyrannosaurus Rex smiled and said, "I love you."

"Heh, I love you two, Rex." Elsa said back. Rex then rolled on his side as both he and Elsa started to fall asleep. But before he truly drifted off, Rex planed one more small yet meaningful kiss on her snout. She smiled and that made him smile as he closed his eyes. Rex felt very happy to have found love.

x

**Author's Note:** This was actually fun to write, though I don't have any more like this planned. And I'm sorry of the lack of characters. If you were hoping to see any of them, well life sometimes just isn't fair, now is it. To be honest I don't know if Rex and Elsa would start a relationship, I was just writing this for fun. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
